


Dealing With a Demon

by Panda326



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demons, Forced Relationship, Isolation, M/M, Mental Torture, Paranormal, Physical Torture, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda326/pseuds/Panda326
Summary: Dipper Pines is a 24 year old boy from Piedmont, California. He is officially moving in with his great uncles Stanley and Stanford Pines, who live in Gravity Falls, Oregon, as well as a hotspot for supernatural and paranormal activity. At first, everything is as normal as it can get in such a strange town. But, Dipper soon finds himself wandering the woods, where he discovers the statue of the body of Bill Cipher, an interdimensional dream demon, who was the cause of Weirdmaggedon in the town 11 years ago. After years, he finally finds someone to speak to, who then shoots out the idea for him to start a blog, or something similar, just as something to help him get everything off of his chest and cope with the never ending pain in his mind and body. {This will be a short book and will have a squeal, and become a possible trilogy or more}





	1. Visiting Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Close Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Close+Friend).



(Quick note. Italics are Dipper writing in his journal, bolded words are him in his blog)

"Hey guys! It's Mason here!" A grin wrapped on my lips as I stared into the camera, unable to control my happiness. "I'll be on temporary leave for about a week or so. Mabel and I are moving up to Oregon with our great uncles, and we'll need some time to get back in touch with all of our friends."

"Yeah! And Dippy here needs to get a date or something, or else he'll be trapped with our grunkle Ford in his basement!"

And there was Mabel, as if on cue.

She didn't always act it, but the girl was smart and strong. She knew how to get rid of a bully, as well as how to solve a Rubik's Cube in under 10 seconds. Her record was 7 seconds, if I can remember correctly.

"Alright, Mabes, that's enough! Don't harass me in front of my followers!" Laughs lingered in the air as we turned at each other, my attention soon turning back to the phone screen, which was recording my livestream. "Well, guys, get ready for all new areas for my videos and new people popping in! I'll see ya on the flip side!

**_TIMESKIP_ **

_The day went by fast. Mabel and I went into town, talked with everyone, as if nothing had ever changed. But, the only problem was that things have changed. For me, at least. I constantly see It. I see that  monster. It lingers in the corners of my eyes and flashes right in my face. I only get teased by everyone. I know that they're all just trying to get my mind off of It, but that doesn't stop it from bothering me._

_We all knew that It wouldn't be gone forever._

_It's still here._

_It's somewhere in the town- somewhere in the woods._

_On other topics, I'm still wearing the fake smile..._

_No one can really tell the difference, so, I don't bother with trying to make it real anymore. Ever since the incident at school, when I went off on that kid, the teachers always keep a close eye on me._

_People still talk about it.. About how I turned into an animal._

_How I scratched and clawed and just... I just beat him... Broke bones, snapped ribs, pounded my fists on him until he was begging for it to stop..._

_But, even after that, I didn't..._

_No one dared to step in. Well, not until I tried clawing out his eye. Even then, it was Mabel who pulled me back, thanks to how I was screaming about that monster..._

_Anyways, it's getting late, so, I'm off to bed..._

_I know this isn't healthy, reviewing my past mistakes every night, but... I just can't help it..._

_End of entry 3,649_

**_TIMESKIP_ **

I was shook awake by my twin sister, a broad grin on her lips as she practically threw me off of my bed and into the mound of fallen blankets on the ground.

"Come on, bro-bro!" Her voice was still ragged and a bit shaky, which meant she had only recently woke up.

I don't like talking in the early mornings. Never have, never will.

Breath always tastes worse, you sound like shit, and you can barely keep your eyes open.

But, she soon had me up and getting ready, a toothbrush in my mouth and hand in my hair, simply running through the tangled mess to make it look somewhat neat.

Stan and Ford were already downstairs, a pile of pancakes- all slightly burnt- and a plate of hash browns on the old table.

My stomach had been messing with me the few days before coming back, so I wasn't going to eat. It would wait until lunch.

"I'm going for a walk..."

The words croaked out of my lips as my hands tugged on the black jacket, hung on the coat rack by the front door.

Before they could say a word, a knife was in my hand as I walked through the large trees surrounding the old shack.

**This was where things started going wrong. This was where I made one of my first mistakes. I should have stopped and eaten breakfast, as well as say goodbye to my family and friends, before crawling into the depths of the woods, where the worst monsters and most dangerous plants lived and grew. Looking back on this, I feel like such an idiot... So many mistakes... And one of the worst started in only the few moments after I had sat down on a fallen tree.**

The knife was still wrapped in my hand, but was now in a different place than swinging at my side. Instead, I had taken it to my rest, the cool blade slowly sliding across my scarred arm.

Like always, I started out with just small slits, breaking through only the first few layers of skin to draw a drop or two of blood. Then, the blade was brought back, over and over again, until blood was pouring from the wound and onto the grass beneath my feet.

Only after eight more of the cuts, my feet finally moved back up to carry my body through the woods once again, stumbling on occasion, dragging across the floor.

Then... there It was..

The cause of my pain...

In front of me stood a stone statue of a triangular demon.

Hand outstretched, top hat standing tall, eye wide and staring forward, straight at me, as if expecting a deal.

A silent deal that I couldn't resist.

Before I could stop myself, my hand was wrapped around the statue's, then that's where everything went to hell...


	2. Where You Lay Your Head

A bright light, near blinding, shattered my vision.  
An explosion of rock, erupting from the base of the statue, sent my body flying backwards and into the base of a massive tree.  
Then, once everything died down- the light, the ringing in my ears- the only thing I could hear was a laugh.  
That damn laugh. High pitched, repetitive, slowly getting louder and louder as my eyes opened and widened, focusing in on the demon in front of me.  
Except, this wasn't the demon I was used to seeing. No, It wasn't in the form of a yellow triangle, but the body of a man.  
Dark skin, a black suit with a yellow tie and tailcoat, black top hat, floating about an inch over It's head, hair yellow- not blonde, a bright yellow- with black underneath. Everything about It screamed nice and fancy and gorgeous and perfect. But, I couldn't see any of that. All I could see was the creature that ruined my life. The thing that tortured my mind until it was shattered. The thing that wiped the smile off my face and replaced it with a blank expression.  
My first thought was to run. But, that was put in the back of my mind once my hands were pinned to the rough bark of the tree behind me, held into place by blue chains unravelling from the trunk and around my hands.  
"Well, well, well." The words were spoken in a purr as the demon took a step back, staring up and down my body. "Eleven years, Pinetree. It's been eleven years, and you just now started to miss me. What took you so long, kid? You never got my messages?"  
Messages? What messages?  
"Oh, you know, only the things that made you start diving into insanity, you constantly seeing-"  
"That was you!? You've got to be fucking with me! You're the reason I had to go to a therapist! You're the reason I went nuts and tried to rip out some kid's eye!" He was practically screaming now, not having to force back his fear. It was all replaced with anger. Anger towards the thing in front of him. "You're sick! You're fucking sick, demon!"  
Those words were meant to trigger some sort of negative emotion, but, they only seemed to make It laugh. That sickening laugh, it made him want to puke and rip his ears off of the sides of his head. It made him want to bite the man's throat out or rip out his tongue.  
Slowly, the laugh fell into that of a soft chuckle, a soft smile on the demon's face as he stared into my eyes, as if looking into my soul.  
"Oh, Pinetree, I really am bringing you to the edge. This is gonna be so much fun!" It let out a laugh and released my arms, just to wrap an arm around my shoulder, pulling my body flush against his side. "I'll let you have a reward for helping release me from that prison. I could have done it myself, but that would've taken another decade, or longer. You want to know what your reward will be?"  
"Will it be for you to let me go and kill yourself, because that sounds great right about now..." I mumbled, spite and anger filling my tone, eyes glued onto the ground. But, I wasn't putting up a fight as I was led farther into the sea of trees.  
No response met my ears for a long while, not until we had stopped in a clearing. Tree branches and leaves kept most of the sunlight from reaching the ground, except for a few strands here and there, giving off just enough light to see clearly. The trees reached nearly70 metres high, the trunks almost three metres in diameter, moss and rough brown bark covering the sides. On some trees, the branches went all the way to the ground. On others, they started at the very top of the tree.  
"You've been terribly rude to me, Pinetree. I'm actually a bit disappointed in you." A soft sigh left the demon's lips as he turned to face me. "I expected more from someone who knows what I'm capable of. I think that you deserve a little punishment, don't you? But, first, give me your arm. I want to see what kind of damage you do to yourself, that way I know what won't have any kind of effect on you once you get your punishment!" It had a sickeningly sweet smile as its hands met mine, turning them over to study the cuts and numerous marks along both of my arms.  
Some were from cuts, others from 'accidental' burns from cooking, or bruises from where I had purposely gotten into fights to get some pain. That mostly happened when I got my knife taken away, though. I would provoke the biggest and baddest kid in school- kiss his girlfriend, shove him over, tip over his lunch- and just let him beat me senseless, until someone pulled him off of me. And that person was almost always Mabel.  
The clicking of It's tongue pulled me out of my thoughts.  
“Such a bad boy, Pinetree. You should know not to let blood drip when you’re next to a shark.”  
Within a second, my body was strapped down to a chair, the leather cuffs so tight that they bit into my skin and almost completely cut off circulation.  
“Alrighty, kiddo! You ready to lose your sanity?”  
So, that’s how he was going to do this…  
Physical torture only stretched so far. But, mental torture… that was completely different. You could completely change who someone was- erase them off the side of the planet, then reshape them however you want them to be. Or, you could make them an empty shell and force them to start all over again.  
“That’s right, Pinetree. A living ghost.” It’s hands were on either side of my head, attaching small suction cups to my temples, both having a cord running down to connect to a remote, which was fixed in Its hand. “I’m going to make you watch things you can’t stop, and shock you every time you blink or close your eyes. I’m going to starve you until you can’t even move, but I’ll keep you alive, just in agony. I’m going to send you home, every night, just so your family and friends can see all of this unfold- so they can watch the man they care about slowly be washed away.”


	3. Mask of Sanity

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Not the kind in the movies, where everything is suddenly silent as you both reach for the gun. No, this was the kind where I wished it would speed up. Where I wished that he would faster when it came to turning on the video and press the button once my eyes closed.  
The images were... disturbing, to say the least. Switching between natural disasters throughout the world, to the most brutal tortures anyone could think of.  
Hurricanes, people rushing for protection and escape from the waves and wind, to a man strapped to a chair, completely restrained and unable to move as his intestines were slowly ripped out of place and sprawled across the floor in front of him.  
Volcanoes destroying houses, to families being lined up and shot, the people with guns purposely missing fatal spots, just to make them suffer longer.  
Tornadoes to a woman in a cramped cage, hung over a low flame, completely naked as her skin blistered and burnt, the fire just being an extra amount of suffering. Starvation would kill her first.  
Only a few seconds in, and my eyes were camped shut. But, that only resulted in a shock rushing through my body, starting with the cups on the sides of my head. About a five second break for me to relax a bit, then the video continued.  
Once the demon finally realized how it was nearly impossible for my eyes to stay open for more than half an hour, he gave me a minute break every minute to close my eyes.  
That went on for the next few hours, until about noon, where my body slumped over in the chair and my eyes stayed clamped shut. My throat stung and burned thanks to my screams of pain after every shock, and it had felt as if I was already descending into madness.  
"Would you like some lunch, Pinetree? No? Alright, more for me, then!" His lips had a broad grin as he made a cheeseburger and curly fries appear, a delighted hum leaving his lips. "I can see why this is your favorite meal, even if it is a bit greasy." It's tone was sickeningly sweet, slowly pacing forward and ending up sat in my lap as It ate the meal.  
Dimmit, it was only about noon and I was already starving...  
Fuck, if only I had eaten dinner and more breakfast before leaving the house. If only I hadn't have shaken the damn demon's hand!  
"Oh, Pinetree, those are such vulgar words that you're thinking. Maybe I should go ahead and cut out your tongue, just so you can't use them away!" The plate had already vanished into thin air, and the damn demon soon had a razor blade in his hand, which had shrunk to be only the size of a few fingers. Which could only mean...  
Instead of screaming, my jaw instead clamped up, head shaking back and forth desperately as I fought against my restraints. But, that only resulted in more straps to wrap around my body, keeping me completely restrained.  
A low snarl made me stop squirming, eyes wide as I stared up at the thing.  
"You are an idiot, kid. Stay still, don't fight me, and everything will end up somewhat okay for you." It snarled, eyes slowly changing from a dazzling gold, to a gorgeous amber, then an angry red. "Now, be a good boy and open your mouth, and I'll let your tongue grow back over night."  
That was better than losing my way of speech forever... But, I would later discover that it probably would've been better to keep my mouth shut.  
The demon had a thumb between my teeth- just to keep my mouth open- in a second. But, the razor blade took longer to go down, making me gag and tear up, before a scream left my lips, the blade digging into the tender muscle, slowly scraping up, until it was wrapped in Bill's palm.  
Blood was pouring from my mouth and dripping down my throat, sobs leaving my lips as my body trembled and occasionally twitched.  
I couldn't speak or really do anything, thanks to the cuffs around my entire body.  
"Hmm... I wonder..." The monster's words made my eyes snap up to give him attention, showing that I was listening. It had a sickeningly sweet smile on It's lips, reaching down to cup my jaw, staring into my eyes. "Are you a virgin, little tree?"  
That question took me by surprise, eyes widening a bit as I stared up at the demon, my body tensing and hands clenching into tight fists.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, I was just curious." Again with that damn smile... "Anyways, let's continue with the video, shall we?'


	4. Visiting Home

The video...

That damn video continued on for what felt like ages...

Eyes still staying wide open for as long as I could stand, trembling and letting out occasional sounds of pain- other than my screams after every shock. Everything hurt. It burned and ached and stung- especially my throat...

God, my throat... It still hadn't stopped bleeding, and I was still far from getting over the pain.

Once night fell, the screen was shut down and my eyes were closed tightly, body trembling, face flushed and covered in sweat. But, it was over... It was all over and I could go home to my family. Except, I had thought wrong. I was so, so far from what would really happen.

The second my restraints were removed and I could get up, shackles wrapped around my wrists and ankles, a chain behind me connecting them. Next was a metal contraption that worked as a gag, sticking to my jawline and cheeks. Nothing could get through it, not even air.

"You see, Pinetree." The demon started with a grin, It's hand wrapped around my throat to keep me held up and close. "When you're bad, all I'll have to do is click this little button, and it'll pump a chemical mixed with dopamine into your lungs! You'll be laughing and coughing and screaming as you die slowly. You're lungs will feel like their burning, you're eyes will whither, and some other terrible things will happen to you! So, be good, don't let them touch any of your restraints. You're allowed to tell them that you'll be killed if they do try to help you, as I don't want to lose my little toy. Now, I'll see you later, kid! Have fun!"

And those were the last words before a hole opened up in the ground, my body instantly falling as I closed my eyes and held my breath. Unlike in the movies, when the characters fall and only have a bruise or two, I fell and let out a howl of pain, my kneecap shattering on impact of the ground. There were good and bad things about that. The good thing: Mabel and Stan and Ford came running out and instantly carried me inside. And the bad: my fucking leg was broken.

Question after question was thrown my way, my sister crying as she stared at me, my grunkles just seeming angry and concerned. But, they all stopped when they realized I couldn't answer.

That only led to a pen and notepad being pushed into my trembling hands, though, leaving me to guess what I was writing, since it was behind my back.

The written words were rough and barely legible, but enough to get the idea across that the restraints weren't to be touched and I wouldn't be home in the morning.

After a few moments of painful silence, a voice pounded in my head, belonging to the demon. But, when seeing my family snap to attention and start looking around, I realized it wasn't only in my head. In fact, it wasn't fake at all.

There was soon a yellow haired demon standing in front of me, that damned smile on his lips again.

"Hello, Pines family! So good to see you all again." It's hand was wrapped around my throat in a second, pulling me to my feet. My eyes were mixed with anger, fear, and agony as I struggled to stay still and remain breathing properly, as well as keeping weight off of my leg. "I'm guessing you all want answers. So, why not. It'll make you fear for his sanity even more if you know! So, Six Fingers, I know you missed getting all of my attention while in this form, but please put the gun down before you shoot your nephew."

Those last few words made everyone stop and turn to look at Ford, who had his gun pointing at my head, as Bill had said.

He was going to put me out of my misery... This wasn't something that could be stopped, no matter what was offered. He was helping... Except, he would have been helping if he had pulled the damn trigger already, instead of slowly tightening his grip.

At the last possible second, my body was dropped onto the ground, gas slowly moving out of the edges of the mask as I coughed and thrashed, eyes wide and burning, rolling into the back of my head as I laughed between screams.

The whole sight was... disturbing and sickening, to say the least.

**Mabel later explained it to me as the most disgusting sight she had ever seen. My body wouldn't stop thrashing, my eyes were burning red and she couldn't even see my pupils. My body- starting with the face- was turning purple, and there was literally steam coming out of my ears from my lungs and organs burning, thanks to the gas being pumped into my lungs. That was the most pain I had ever felt... And the demon had kept it up until Ford dropped the gun.**

The second the gun hit the floor, the gas was turned off, leaving me to stay relatively still as I coughed and shook violently, my body slowly regaining a normal colour. But, the gas was still trapped in my lungs, meaning I was still dying.

Whether It was driven by it's own selfish desired or It actually had a heart, the demon soon had the gag off of my face, one hand resting on my chest as It pumped the gas out of my lungs, leaving me to cough and hack, blood dripping onto the floor.

"Come on, kid. Come here, I'm not going to hurt you." It murmured in a soft tone, gathering my trembling body in his arms. He had me resting on the couch within a few seconds, fixing up my leg and letting my tongue grow back. "There you are. Just relax for the night. And don't you dare think that this is me being nice. I just want my pet to be in a perfect condition by morning. So, the rest of you, please come to the kitchen so I can explain some things to you, before your son dies a more painful death than that." It hissed, eyes narrowing as It stared at my family.

They were all quick to do as said, going into the kitchen, leaving me alone on the couch, slowly drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

 

_**BILL'S PERSPECTIVE** _

Humans were such idiots. Going to drastic measures to try and help with things that can never be stopped. Putting a gun to his nephew's head only made everyone lose even more of the tiny bit of trust they had in the old man. Toying with them would be fun. Everyone would receive a different set of directions that hey would need to do whenever I asked for it, and, if they didn't, I would torture the little tree in front of them.

"Alright, idiots." A grin crossed my lips as I stared at the horrified family, Mabel choking back sobs as she stared at the ground. "First off, same goes for you all. That wasn't sympathy. I just know when I'm pushing too far when it comes to a new pet. Now, let's get to the rules. He will be coming back here every night, tied up just as he is. You'll know how he's behaved depending on what he is wearing. Just the chains means he has been very good. Anything more than what you've seen so far means he has been bad. There will be no circumstance where he comes here showing wounds. It's my business what happens to him, not yours. You are not to touch his restraints, and I would prefer if you didn't touch him at all, but, I know you can't always help it, so, whatever. I can easily bring him back to life if you try to kill him, put him out of his misery. Now, I'm giving you all a separate set of rules, alright? Mabel, come with me." Without waiting for an agreement, my fingers clicked together, and everything froze, except for the girl and myself. "Now, sweetheart, I know this is hard on you, so your rules are easy. You aren't allowed to help him, unless if it's just with walking around or something like that. If he comes here without a gag, you have to force him to sit with you all while you eat with a plate right in front of him. Any questions?"

Her eyes started to water those delicious tears again as she stared up at me. "Why are you doing this?" She whimpered out,  reaching up  to wipe her eyes, just to get her wrists caught in my grasp, my tongue moving up to lick away the tears.

"Because it's all a game, my dear. Now, be a good girl and go back to your brother while he sleeps. Send Stanley in here on your way out. He'll just need to step past the table." I explained with a smile, gently letting go and watching the girl run off.

Stanley's rules were also simple. He wasn't allowed to let Dipper out of his site, or let him bathe or clean up at all or really do anything other than sit around, and he as directed to smack the boy every time he tried to speak.

This was all to section Dipper away from his family- give him a sense of loneliness and be trapped in a hateful environment every night.

Ford's, however, were completely different. The only exception for Dipper speaking or doing anything was when it was with Ford, and the six fingered genius was directed to insult and degrade him as much a he physically could. To even scream at him and go to physical abuse if Dipper asked what was happening or retaliated. But, there was one more set of directions that would not happen very easily, or would willingly be carried through.

If Ford did as told, Dipper wouldn't have any extra torture.

If Ford denied any of the requests, then Dipper would have his eyes ripped out in front of the whole family.


	5. Final Day

_**Dipper's POV** _

It was about midnight now. The demon had left hours ago to get back to the grove, something about how It needed to set up barriers before morning so no other monsters  or people could stumble upon the scene where I would lose my sanity.

Whatever. It's not like I could keep It from doing whatever the hell It wanted, anyways.

Mabel had dehydrated herself by crying so much, and Stan and Ford had both gone to bed minutes after that monster had finished his private talks.

My ceiling felt much more interesting than sleep at the moment.

Or, that was just because of the images running wild in my head kept me from wanting to drift off into a painful sleep.

That's all I could see, the images from the video before.

All I could feel was the shocks running through my body and the gurgling in my stomach and my burning throat and lungs from the gas.

Oh, gods, the gas...

It was still affecting my way of sleeping and relaxing. Those things were impossible to find anymore.

The pain never stopped, like It had sworn.

But, it didn't seem like I would have to deal with this for too long anymore...

Within a few more minutes, the demon had Its arms wrapped tightly around my body, standing fully upright, before dropping through the floor.

Going through this was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life.

One second, you're standing up, just being somewhat normal.

The next, you're falling through a black pit, having no idea where you would end up.

But, this destination was obvious. Back to the grove for more torturing and loss of sanity.

"Kid, you're making my life so much more easier!" A laugh pierced the silence of the night, the demon's hands raised to the sky, fire bursting around It's fingertips. "I'm going to rule this world like the god I am, and it's all going to be thanks to you!"

Great. Now I was being shamed.

"Hmm... Now, I think that I deserve some other title than It and the demon. What do you say, kid?"

"I say you should fuck yourself with a tomato. I will never refer to you as something you aren't." Just mumbling those words were enough to send me into a coughing fit, shaking and holding a hand to my throat.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll just have to call me... Let's see here, not master, that's too overused... How about... You know what, just call me sir!" A grin crossed the demon's lips as he stared at me, one hand gently wrapping around my throat. "And, if you refuse, a punishment can be put in order. Oh, that's a great idea!" Great, now It began jumping and clapping It's hands. How old is this thing, five?

"No, Pinetree, I am not a five year old, I am merely excited! Your next punishment shall be in front of your family! Or, I could bring Shooting Star down here and rip out her little finger nails!" A soft sigh left It's lips, eyes glistening with a sick kind of lust. "She had such a pretty colour on her nails today. Such a pretty shade of pink, don't you think so, brat?"

"I am not a brat, Cipher. Don't you dare even threaten my family! I'll- I'll-"

"You'll do what, kid? What in the name of Lucifer can you do?" A smug grin was on It's lips, blue chains bursting up from the ground to wrap around my ankles and wrists, bringing me face down on the ground, painfully tight. "You can't do anything. But I... I can do everything. I can do anything I want. And I think I'll start with taking you.

**{This next scene is a rape scene. If you do not like smut/rape then stop here and wait for the next chapter}**

Fuck, everything hurt, it hurt so fucking much.

Screams and sobs were just pouring from my lips as I clung to the grass, eyes clamped shut.

This wasn't how I expected my first time to go down. It was supposed to be with someone I loved and cared about, not some sick fuck!

"No! No, please, stop, please!' I screamed out desperately, just to have a ball gag put in place around my mouth. At least it was something to bite on.

Nipple clamps, a massive dildo in my ass, cock ring, vibrator pressed against my balls, and restraints biting into my ankles and wrists, keeping me on my hands and knees.

"Fucking whore." The demon purred out with a smirk, lashing It's nine tails whip on my back- again- pulling a pained scream from my lips. "Look at you. Screaming like the slut you are. I don't want to hear a single beg, understand? What do you call me?"

The gag was out of my mouth in a second, leaving me to scream out, struggling to form words. "S-Sir!" I called out desperately, letting screams continue to pour past my lips, thrashing and writhing, just wanting out of this.

"Excellent, Pinetree, excellent."

A relieved sigh left my lips as the vibrator was pulled away, leaving me to pant and shake and try desperately to relax while I had the chance.

"Now, I'm going to ask 15 questions." The rest of the instructions were extremely quiet, to where I couldn't even hear him. Damn, what was gonna happen.

But, there wasn't even a chance for me to ask what he was saying, as the vibrator was back where it was beforehand, but off this time.

"Let's start with math. You like math, don't you, kid? Solve the equation. x to the power of 2 - 2ax + a to the power of 2 equals 0."

Damnit, come on...

"It's- It's x over a!"c

"There you go, good boy."

But, what I got wasn't a reward. Instead, the vibrator was turned up to the first setting, driving a lewd moan from my lips.

"Keep going for the right answers. If you purposely say the wrong one, I'll turn this on 15 and leave you for the next hour, understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir..."

Thankfully the first setting wasn't too bad, just a bit annoying.

But, setting 15 was the worst. Every question was answered correctly, which meant I was soon screaming and thrashing again, my wrists and ankles bleeding form how tight the restraints were.

That didn't phase the demon one bit.

_**Bill's POV** _

Damn, this was hot...

This gorgeous, broken kid, screaming and sobbing and thrashing around as he tried desperately to get away from the pleasure of the vibrator. Definitely better than nay reactions I had gotten from anyone else before.

But, he was soon about to be in for a whole other sense of pleasure.

Once my pants got tight enough, they were discarded on the floor, as well as my boxers underneath., the dildo in the boy's ass soon joining them.

"Scream my name." I purred into the boy's ear, before filling his loosened ass with my throbbing member, which was much bigger than what Dipper had been previously introduced to.

Almost instantly, a gorgeous scream met my ears, sending a shudder through my body as I began rocking my hips, tugging harshly on the chain connecting the boy's nipple clamps.

Scream after scream after curse just poured from the boy's lips as I abused his ass, only stopping once I had found my release, making everything disappear.

Dipper lying flat on the ground while his member released it's white fluid onto the ground beneath him, panting and twitching and sobbing, his hands unable to stop shaking. Gods, it was perfect. The sight was unreal.

"I really enjoyed that, kid. That's going to become regular. Now, it's time for you to go home.You're allowed to eat and drink as much as you want for being such a good boy for your master."

With that, my fingers clicked together, sending the boy home. He was lying in the grass outside his house, nothing covering him up, being in his shackles, but nothing else. White fluid dripping from his perfect ass. He couldn't even move, how gorgeous.

But, it wasn't too long for Stan to walk outside and see him, instantly having his coat wrapped around the boy to cover him up, carrying him inside.

No one asked what happened, they all new. And Dipper couldn't even bring himself to eat, feeling to sick to do anything.

But, he didn't have a choice. I was his master now, and he would stay with me forever. After this, he wouldn't be going home. He'd be chained up in a dungeon.

He would be mine. Forever.


	6. Punishment

**_Timeskip - 3 months_ **

"Not even three months, and just look at you." A grin on my lips as I paced around the glass box, where my gorgeous Pinetree was locked in.

God, he was beautiful like this.

Eyes wide with fear. Body thrashing back and forth against the chains wrapped around his body. Unable to stop shaking. Tears in his eyes.

Beautiful. Truly, utterly beautiful.

The glass box was just extra decoration for him, only being one way, so he would never know what was coming.

Various holes were lined behind him, but those were impossible for the boy to see, thanks to his restraints.

Glowing blue chains, wrapped around his ankles, then more on his lower thighs, just keeping him chained to the ground, as well as ones wrapped around his arms, keeping them behind his back. A few extra lined random parts of his body, just for decoration.

"You're so weak, my dear. So, so weak." My hand reached through one hole in the glass, gently stroking the boy's hair, a satisfied smirk growing on my lips as he flinched and whimpered.

He knew what was coming. I was never nice.

This punishment was lasting a long, long time. Almost two months long, in fact.

 

**_Flashback - 2  months ago - Dipper's POV_ **

_It's been a month since I've been trapped with ~~my master~~ Bill. Bill. The demon, Bill. He's stopped the video, and it's helped my sanity stay intact. But... he likes to inflict pain... and I don't like receiving it. He mainly uses a nine tailed whip, with glass shards tied all along the black strands of leather. The pain is unbearable and excruciating... There are scars all along my back and shoulders. A few times, the glass had come loose and buried in the skin next to my spine, and Bill had to dig it out with his fingers..._

_I haven't really done too much to get punishments recently. I cook three meals a day and clean the house spotless. I don't ask for clothes, despite how the only ones I'm allowed to wear are the ones from my first day with the demon, and they barely even cover up a single part of my body. I call him Master, keep my mouth shut unless I am spoken to first, and I treat him with respect, no matter how much I don't want to. The only thing I have ever spoken about without being asked was to increase what I was getting to eat and my living conditions. A half a bowl of cornmeal mush a day, and no bathroom or sleeping area. I simply make do on the wooden floor, which constantly shifts, or stay awake all night._

_Treatment is terrible. I'm treated like a dog. No- worse than a serial killer. Whenever I need to use the bathroom, I have to get on my knees and rub my head against Bill's leg, whimper and whine, until he either kicks me or smiles and lets me outside to relieve myself. My food is served in a dirty bowl, which is never washed and smells terrible. If I want food, I have to get on my knees, again, and do one of two things. Beg, which I have tried, It never ends well, and I typically get less than the second option, which would be to completely give up my body to him. I would be told to go into the playroom- which is just an unfinished basement, more like a dungeon than anything, and tied up in extremely uncomfortable and revealing positions, where I'm taken repeatedly, or teased and forced to hold back the orgasm. If I fail to hold back my release or noises- which I'm not told to do often- then I will be strapped down on my stomach with a cock ring on and have a vibrator against my balls and a machine pumping a massive dildo into my ass for 5 hours straight, not even stopping or slowing down if I pass out._

_He doesn't let me release, eat, or use the restroom for the rest of the day, once I'm let out. If I even ask, that's another hour being strapped down and sexually tortured._

_Bill doesn't like me to talk about these things. Even in my journal, where I'm the only one who can see, but, I think I've spoken enough for today. It's getting late._

_Entry 4,032_

I would already be getting in trouble for writing in my journal, so I would have to do my best from making anymore mistakes today.

No one ever even tried to give fake smiles to me anymore. My lips were stuck in a permanent frown. And the scars down the side of my face didn't help with making me look happy. Those were from only a few days ago, when I snapped and told Bill that I shouldn't have to beg for proper treatment.

Not too long after talking with Mabel, I completely lost myself, spilling every single detail of what Bill was doing to me.

Mabel, of course, looked traumatized and was instantly in a sobbing fit.

Stan did his best not to react, but had red eyes and a pale face, fists clenched.

Ford was the only one who didn't have a single reaction, simply continuing on whatever project he was working on.

He was the only one to stay calm. After hearing every word of that horror.

"Knock, knock, Pinetree." The purr rang behind me almost seconds later, a hand gently wrapping around my throat, tipping my head back. "Someone has broken his rules. And so has his family." His words were slow and cold, sending chills along my spine.

Silence soon enveloped the room, Stand and Mabel sharing glances.

"Look at that, they understand what I'm talking about!" A loud laugh left his lips as he threw my frail body back, sending me flying into another chair, where restraints wrapped around my body, keeping me held in place while I thrashed and screamed.

"Who wants to see Pinetree's daily life!? Who wants to listen to him scream!?" After a moment of silence, my family were also stuck to their chairs as the whip was brought into view, a horrified scream leaving my lips as the back of the chair disappeared, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"o! No, please! Not the whip, not the whip, please!" I screamed out desperately, just to let out a wail of pain as it was brought down on my back.

My sounds of agony and begs were the only things that filled the room for the next few minutes- except for the whistle of the whip as it landed on my back.

Bill was forcing everyone's eyes to stay open, only letting them blink every ten seconds, and keeping their voices mute, so they could only hear my screams.

100 lashes. 

100 lashes, leaving my back completely covered in blood, the fluid slowly dripping onto the ground.

I couldn't stop crying. And I couldn't stop screaming when Bill made arm rests appear on the chair, leaving the back off, my wrists being strapped down as he pulled out a pair of pliers.

"You don't need these nails, so you?" He asked with a sick grin, starting with the pinky, ripping it out in a second and drinking in my screams. "Do you want me to take another?"

"No! No, master, please!"

"Then you know exactly what you have to do, don't you!?" His voice was a harsh shout as he slapped me harshly across the face, cupping my jaw in his rough hold. "Beg. Beg and give me that promise."

With constant sobs leaving my lips and trembling hands, I started to beg, being more desperate than I had been in a while. "Please, master, please! Don't rip out anymore nails, please, sir! I'm so sorry for what I did and I swear I'll never do it again!" This was where I hesitated, letting out a soft whimper, before continuing. "I'll- I'll give myself up to you again, sir! I'll let you treat me however you please, just stop hurting me like this, master, please!"

The sick grin curled onto his lips again as he leant down to my ear, letting out a hot breath. "Will you let me take you right here? Right now? Would you be fine with me letting your family be able to speak, so you can hear them scream and offer themselves up, instead of you?"

"Yes, master, anything. As long as you don't hurt them and only do this to me, sir. I'm yours, and you can do whatever you wish with me."

"Good. That's very, very good, Pinetree. I think I'll let you relax for a bit. And you'll not be eating again." A small smile crossed his lips as he moved behind me, cupping my jaw to force me to stare at my family. "Don't worry, I won't let your body change from this. You'll just be suffering for a very long while. And you won't have to use the bathroom anymore, so that's a plus on me. Now." His hand met my back, instantly pouring a scream from my lips. "We shall be on our way. Thank you for breaking your deals Shooting Star and Fez. Six Fingers- we still have unfinished business. You won't be seeing this one for the next... two decades, I think is fair. Unless I decide to have a change in plans. But, off from that, have a great night. And I'll take good care of him, don't you worry."

**_Present day_ **

Take good care of me... like that was happening.

It didn't take long for Bill's hand in my hair to tighten, pulling me a bit closer, before reaching through with his shocker- a long, black stick that would zap me once the tip touched my skin- and tapped it against the back of my neck, listening to me scream in pain and surprise.

"I love the sounds you make. I want to hear more."

Those last five words... they were the ones I never wanted to hear. Those were the ones that signaled one of the most painful experiences of my life.

And right I was.

Electricity rocked through the chains around my body, making me scream and thrash in pure agony.

Thirty seconds, then a three seconds break, before the electricity continued.

This punishment only ever stopped once I passed out. But, that didn't seem to be the case this time.

I lost track of how many shocks I got. Bill was obviously keeping me awake, just so he could drink in more of my pain, but that was hardly my problem right now.

No. The real problem was that the glass was starting to disappear, making my eyes burn, thanks to... well, I didn't really know how long it was... just long enough to make me nearly scream in pain from how badly it burnt.

"You're going to be sent back to your family, Pinetree." The demon's words were slow and firm, his hand cupping my jaw, forcing my eyes on his. "You will not speak or write a word of what has happened to you. You have been locked up for three months. Shower, eat, sleep, do whatever you want, and tell them all that they may behave normally now. I grew tired of that game fast. Quite boring, really. Anyways, you can do whatever you want, as long as it isn't self harm, anything sexual, or telling anything about what I have done to you. Your legs will be healed until you get into the shack, then you probably won't be able to walk anymore. Now, get running."

 


End file.
